


60 seconds

by CasanovaStrider



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: And then lives, Lars dies, Small drabble about lars and his time being dead, Spoilers for Episode: s05e04 Lars' Head, Wanted spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasanovaStrider/pseuds/CasanovaStrider
Summary: Lars had died, and it was the most peaceful thing he has ever experienced....yet, also the most terrifying.





	60 seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble about lars dying. Leave a comment and kudos if you want more like this!

Lars felt every bit of it. 

When the robonoid exploded, he felt the metal slice him open. His chest, his arms, his face. The pain from that alone was almost unbearable. He felt his body slam against the rocks. Felt his spine snap before his head cracked the rocks.

He didn't, however, feel his body hit the ground. 

For 60 seconds he was floating. Warm. An amazing feeling compared to what he had just endured in the last seconds of his life. The last? Yes, Lars supposed he died. But he felt little regret as he float in that warmth. He helped. He can at least say that much… but… he already missed Sadie… he never got to tell her. 

The 60 seconds ended. He felt a different warmth. A blinding light. A sharp breath. And then he opened his eyes. He sees Steven crying. 

He is alive. 

And while those 60 seconds were the most peaceful things that he had ever felt, they were also the most terrifying. And seeing Steven crying about how he brought him back to life was the most relieving thing he ever experienced. 

Because it meant he was alive. Breathing. Living. And he decided from that moment on, he would do it better than he had. Become a better person. He would become someone who was worthy of this second chance.


End file.
